Total Drama Viewers Decide
by xmon323
Summary: A total drama fanfic where you choose who gets voted off CHAPTER 8 IS UP
1. yet another season of drama

Me… hello and welcome to Total Drama Viewers Decide where all 38 campers (plus Chris and Chef) will be participating for another 1 MILLION DOLLARS and since this will take to long to get everyone here I have already got everyone here

Chris… why can't I be host

Chef… and why can't I be the Chef

Me… Because I am host Chris oh and chef I have another chef ok

Chris and Chef together… Fine

Me... Ok Everyone reading this can vote for

**Alejandro **

**Anne Maria **

**B **

**Beth **

**Blaineley **

**Brick **

**Bridgette**

**Cameron **

**Chef **

**Chris **

**Cody **

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn **

**DJ **

**Duncan **

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff **

**Gwen**

**Harold **

**Heather **

**Izzy **

**Jo **

**Justin **

**Katie **

**Leshawna**

**Lightning **

**Lindsay **

**Mike **

**Noah **

**Owen **

**Sadie **

**Sam **

**Scott**

**Sierra **

**Staci **

**Trent **

**Tyler **

**Zoey**


	2. A Villainous Goodbye

total drama viewers decide chapter 2

Me… Last time on total drama viewers decide I said there was another season of total drama yep yet another season ok since we got that out of the way time to see all the campers on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

Theme song plays

Me… ok the people with no votes are Harold, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Chris, Chef, Alejandro, Beth, and Blaineley

.

.

.

.

Me… More people with zero votes are Tyler, Jo, Cody, Sierra, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Sam, Eva, Dakota, Lindsay, Heather, Katie, Lightning, Justin, Bridgette, DJ, Anne Maria, Cameron, Brick and surprisingly Staci

Staci… Yeah and my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa invented camping before him everyone used tents to h…

Me... STOP TALKING STACI I WOUNDNT MIND YOU SO MUCH IF YOU HAD A LESS ANOYING VOICE

I then go and hit staci over the head with a saucepan

Me... Ok now where was I oh yeah ok the next people safe are

.

.

.

Me… nobody

Everyone… What

Me… yep ok the last 5 are in a tiebreaker with 1 vote each in the chance of a tiebreaker I choose who is eliminated

Mike… but isn't this called total drama VIEWERS decide

Me... yep but these campers have tied so I choose anyway b your safe also Ezekiel and courtney are safe

Me… Sadie,Scott one of you are about to be 40th place the final one safe is

.

.

Me… Sadie…Scott your going home

Scott… aww dam last place why me

Mike and Dawn… you voted us out unfairly

Everyone in tdroti exept lightning and Anne Maria starts beating up Scott

Me… ok cannon of shame for you scott

A few seconds later Scott…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Me… what will happen next time on total drama viewers decide

Ok these are who you can vote for NOW

votes

courtney 1

B 1

ezekiel 1

sadie 1

SCOTT 1

ok these are who you can vote for

**Alejandro**

** Anne Maria**

** B**

** Beth**

** Blainley**

** Bric****k**

** Bridgette**

**Cameron**

** Chef**

** Chris **

**Cody**

** Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

** DJ**

** Duncan **

**Eva **

**Ezekiel**

** Geoff**

** Gwen**

**Harol****d**

** Heather**

** Izzy **

**Jo**

** Justin**

** Katie**

** Leshawna**

**Lightning**

** Lindsay**

** Mike**

** Noah**

** Owen**

** Sadie**

** Sam**

**Sierra**

** Staci**

** Trent **

**Tyler**

** Zoey**

**i WILL be updating every week ok so vote now**


	3. A Hairy Elimination

Chapter 3 a hairy elimination

Me... hello last time on total drama viewers decide all 35 of the 40 campers where safe and Scott came last place

Flashback... Scott... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

End of flashback

Me... Ok find out who comes 39th in TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

Theme song plays

Me... the safe campers are Duncan Mike Chef Chris Beth Harold Geoff Gwen DJ Tyler Noah Lindsay Heather Katie Leshawna Trent Cody Sam Cameron Dawn Brick Eva Owen Blaineley Izzy B Ezekiel Bridgette Justin Dakota Lightning Alejandro Courtney Jo and even more surprisingly Staci

Staci... Yay I'm past 39th place yay

Me... ok everybody else got at least a vote

Mike...WHAT Zoey got a vote (he looks mortified)

Mike whispering to Dawn... is zoey safe

Dawn whispering to Mike... yes mike and soon as well

Mike whispering to Dawn...cool

Ok the next 2 safe are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...Zoey and Sierra

Mike... yay your safe zoey

Zoey... yay

Sierra... Cody yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Cody... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Me...sadie, anne maria one you is about to come in 39th place the final one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... sadie, anne maria your going home

Anne maria... WHAT why me

Me... your annoying ok cannon of shame anne maria

A few seconds later anne maria... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok who will be the next eliminated camper find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

**Votes**

**Zoey...1**

**Sierra...1**

**Sadie...2**

**ANNE MARIA...3**

**These are who you can vote for now**

**Alejandro**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blainley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris **

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan **

**Eva **

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy **

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent **

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**40****th**** Scott**

**39****th**** Anne Maria**

**Author note 1 vote on the latest chapter Im letting you off this chapter but not anymore ok**

**Author note 2 pm me for 2 votes and the can be eather for the same person or 2 other people BUT you can only do it once ok**


	4. The BFFFLs Split

Last time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE the 39 campers became 38 campers because Anne Maria went home who will be eliminated now on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

Theme Song Plays

Ok campers the safe campers are DJ Ezekiel Owen Harold Duncan Geoff Gwen Trent Tyler Noah Mike Jo Brick Eva B Chris Chef Bridgette Zoey Dawn Sierra Sam Leshawna Lightning Justin Blainley Beth Cody Izzy Alejandro Dakota Courtney Cameron Katie and Lindsay

Heather...WHAT I GOT A VOTE

Me... yep the next one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...Heather

Heather...Good I'm safe

Me...ok Staci Sadie one of you is about to come 38th the final one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sadie...Ok bye guys

(a few seconds later)Sadie...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Me...Ok find out who is eliminated next time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

**Votes**

**Heather 1**

**Staci 3**

**SADIE 4**

**Ok here is who you can vote for now**

**Alejandro**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blainley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris **

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan **

**Eva **

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy **

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent **

**Tyler**

**Zoey **

**Elimination Order**

**40****th**** Scott**

**39****th**** Anne Maria**

**38****th**** Sadie**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE LATEST CHAPTER JUST PLEASE**

**Xmon323 out**


	5. My least favorate is finally gone!

Me...last time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE the final 38 was in a vote which was pretty much a vote between Sadie and Staci and in the end Sadie went home (yeah Staci didn't go home! SHE IS STILL IN!)

(flashback Sadie...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Me...Anyway who will be eliminated next on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

Theme song plays

Me...ok time for the elimination anyway the safe competitors are B Mike Tyler Heather Jo Heather Duncan Zoey Justin Katie DJ Ezekiel Noah Cameron Chris Chef Lightning Lindsay Courtney Cody Bridgette Geoff Sam Trent Sierra Leshawna Blainley Harold Owen Dakota Gwen Beth Brick Eva and Dawn

DJ...cool I'm safe

Izzy...oh no big O I got a vote

Me...Ok the next one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...ok Its a draw 1 vote each ok I'm just gonna say the 2 peope who are safe ok

Everyone...ok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Izzy and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...and Staci

Alejandro...WHAT

Me...your my least favourite character in total drama history Scott is nearly my least fav but in all stars he was redeemed because he was more comic releaf so bye bye al

Alejandro...(A few seconds later) grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr i will get my revenge mark my wordsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Me...now that he is gone what will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

**Votes**

**Izzy 1**

**Staci 1**

**ALEJANDRO 1**

**Ok here is who you can vote for now**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blainley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Elimination order**

**40****th**** Scott**

**39****th**** Anne Maria**

**38****th**** Sadie**

**37****th**** Alejandro**

**Sorry I didn't put it on straight away please forgive me there was alot of stuff happening**

**Xmon323 out**


	6. The Blabber Mouth Is Finally Gone

Me... last time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE the 37 competitors became 36 competitors because alejandro and staci where in the bottom 2 and because being my least favourite alejandro went home and staci was safe For Tonight ok so what will happen this time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

THEME SONG PLAYS

Me... ok first things first the safe competitors are B Mike Tyler Heather Jo Duncan Zoey Justin Katie DJ Ezekiel Noah Cameron Chris Chef Lindsay Courtney Cody Bridgette Geoff Sam Trent Sierra Leshawna Owen Dakota Gwen Beth Brick Dawn and Izzy

Harold... dang I got a vote

Leshawna... come on suger baby be safe

Me...ok the next people safe are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Harold and Eva

Harold...Cool I'm safe

Me...ok here is the next person safe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...Lightning

Lightning...Sha Yeah I'm Sha Safe

Me... ok it's a tie so I am just going to make it dramatic anyway THE FINAL ONE SAFE IS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Blainley

Staci...(looks sad) but i thought that everyone would like how my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandparents Makes everything

(a few seconds later) Staci... my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Greattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Me... ok now that staci is gone will someone else be annoying will Blainley go home WILL I HAVE SOME ICE CREAM so what will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

** Votes**

** Harold 1**

** Eva 1**

** Lightning 1**

** Blainley 2**

** STACI 2**

** Ok here is who you can vote for now **

**B**

** Beth**

** Blainley**

** Brick**

** Bridgette**

** Cameron**

** Chef **

**Chris**

** Cody**

** Courtney**

** Dakota**

** Dawn**

** DJ**

** Duncan**

** Eva**

** Ezekiel**

** Geoff**

** Gwen**

** Harold **

**Heather**

** Izzy **

**Jo **

**Justin **

**Katie**

** Leshawna**

** Lightning**

** Lindsay**

** Mike **

**Noah**

** Owen**

** Sam**

** Sierra**

** Staci**

** Tre****nt**

** Tyler**

** Zoey **

**Elimination order **

**40th Scott**

** 39th Anne Maria**

** 38th Sadie**

** 37th Alejandro**

** 36th Staci**

** Xmon323 out**


	7. This Sould Be Chapter 9

Me...last time on total drama viewers decide there where 36 competitors became 35 because STACI FINALLY WENT HOME YEAH I KNOW SHES GONE anyway who will come 35th will i have my ice cream find out on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

THEME SONG PLAYS

Me... hello everyone but I need to say somthing to one of my fans sorry about the script form ProfessorSmooth but would you like me to keep going said, said, said, said and said all the time but I am including a form of a challenge so anyway the safe competitors are Ezekiel Owen Duncan Geoff Gwen Tyler Noah Mike Jo Brick Eva Chris Chef Bridgette Zoey Dawn Sierra Sam Leshawna Justin Beth Cody Izzy Dakota Courtney Cameron Katie and Lindsay

Harold... I got more votes Gosh I guess people dont

Chris... Yes I Do

Me...anyway the safe competitors are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Blainley DJ B and Lightning

DJ...wow that was alot people safe but anyway yay

I'm safe

Me... ok Harold Trent one of you is about to go home THE FINAL ONE SAFE IS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Harold

Trent... aww dammit and Gwen I Love You

Me... ok earlier on in this chapter I said that there was some kind of challenge well here it is you have to get chaced by all the people that where in the gaphers so GO

Harold...take thisssss oh (hits a wall)

Duncan...wow Mr dweeb just got acquainted with the wall

Leshawna... no not my suger baby

DJ...guys we've gotta get Trent

Harold Leshawna and Duncan... oh yeah (everyone exept Gwen ropes Trent)

Me...ok lets get trent in the canon of shame

Trent...ok Gwen I love you wait 4 letters in Gwen 5 letters in Trent all together that =9 nine nine nine nine nineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Random inturn...here is your ice cream

Me... cool so om what will om happen next om time on omnom ToTaL gulp dRaMa om ViEwErS omnom dEcIdE omnomomnomomnom burp man that was yummy

**Votes**

**DJ 1**

**Lightning 1**

**B 1**

**Blainley 1**

**Harold 2**

**TRENT 3**

**ok here is who you can vote for now**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blainley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris **

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan **

**Eva **

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy **

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Tyler**

**Zoey **

**Elimination Order**

**40th Scott**

**39th Anne Maria**

******38th Sadie**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Staci**

**35th Trent**

**Xmon323 Out**


	8. See You Later Sha Loser

Me...Last time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE we came down to 34 competitors because TRENT went home I know I guess he isnt

popular anyway who will be eliminated now on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

THEME SONG PLAYS

Me... ok before I say who is safe I just need to say something I have given 5 random competitors invincibility idols so the safe competitors are B Mike Tyler Heather Jo Duncan Zoey Justin Katie Ezekiel Noah Cameron Lindsay Courtney Cody Bridgette Geoff Sam Sierra Leshawna Owen Dakota Gwen Beth Brick Dawn Eva and Harold

Chris...Really I got a vote

Me... heh heh yes anyway the next safe competitors are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Chef and Blainley and DJ

Chris...what about me

Me... you got more votes then 1 btw people don't like you

Chris... humph

The bottom 3 the final 2 safe are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Chris and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...Izzy

Lightning...SHA WHAT!

Me... yep your going home

Lightning... SHA NO THIS ISNT SHA POSSABLE

Me...Yes it is anyway lets go to the cannon of shame

Lightning... I deserve to sha win o are all sha loserssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Me...anyway who will win now that Lightning is gone will i get more ice cream find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

**Votes**

**Chef 1**

**Blainley 1**

**DJ 1**

**Chris 2**

**Izzy 3**

**LIGHTNING 4**

**Here is who you can vote for now**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blainley**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef**

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Elimination order**

**40th Scott**

**39th Anne Maria**

**38th Sadie**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Staci**

**35th Trent**

**34th Lightning**

**Marie when you vote tell me your favorate Chapter was anyway Xmon323 out**


	9. A Crazy Elimination

Me...Last time on total drama viewers decide there where 34 competitors became 33 competitors because Lightning went home so what will happen now on TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE

THEME SONG PLAYS

Me...ok the safe competitors are Ezekiel Owen Duncan Geoff Gwen Tyler Noah Mike Jo Brick Eva Chris Chef Bridgette Zoey Dawn Sierra Sam Leshawna Justin Beth Cody Dakota Cameron Katie Lindsay DJ B Harold and Heather

Izzy...oh oh big O I got more votes (Owen looks sad) Me...anyway the next competitor safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me... Blaineley

Blaineley...geez why does everyone not like me if I get more votes I will have to sing blainerific

Me...noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo anyway Courtney Izzy one of you is about to become the next kicked off the final one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me...Courtney

Izzy... but im loved

Me...see ya oh wait today your challenge is about one of your eliminations yes your most interesting one but with a special guest his guest name is literally canikillizzyplz so your going to be chaced by the rcmp time to let them out

RCMP...izzy you are under arrest we will now knock you out

Izzy...noooooooooooooooo (she was knocked out) Me...so who will be eliminated next time on total drama viewers decide

** Votes **

**Blaineley 1**

** Courtney 2**

** IZZY 3 **

**Elimination order **

**40th Scott **

**39th Anne Maria **

**38th Sadie **

**37th Alejandro **

**36th Staci **

**35th Trent **

**34th Lightning **

**33rd Izzy **

**Here is who you can vote fo****r now**

** B**

** Beth**

** Blainley**

** Brick**

** Bridgette**

** Cameron**

** Chef**

** Chris**

** Cody**

** Courtney**

** Dakota**

** Dawn**

** DJ**

** Duncan**

** Eva**

** Ezekiel**

** Geoff**

** Gwen**

** Harold**

** Heather**

** Jo**

** Justin**

** Katie**

** Leshawna**

** Lindsay**

** Mike**

** Noah**

** Owen**

** Sam**

** Sierra**

** Tyler**

** Zoey**

** Xmon323**** out**


End file.
